1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control technique that displays an operation of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that it is useful for understanding a situation when, in operation teaching of a robot, movement of a target object, such as a part, or an inserting operation, or the like, is taught, if a misalignment of its position or orientation or, and force generated at a time of insertion of a target is visualized for an teacher. In the first “Next-generation Robot Intelligence Technology Development Project” (post evaluation) subcommittee, document 5-1, a user interface that aids an teacher by superimposing, with a graph and a size of arrows for each XYZ axis of a three-dimensional space, information such as that of a position/orientation misalignment with the target or an acting force onto an image of a camera attached to an end effector of a robot is proposed.
However, for a method of visualizing information by arrows or a graph, for example, in a case in which all of position misalignment, orientation misalignment, and a force acted are visualized at once, displayed content of an image becomes very complicated due to many arrow or graphs, and may impede an teacher's intuitive understanding.